Feather Fingers
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Bonnie has been sheltered her whole life and now she's finally free.
1. Chapter 1

"You have a beautiful voice, dear."

The thin, white nightgown clad girl stopped her quiet singing and looked away from the picture book in front of her. She turned her head to peer behind her, she smiled softly upon seeing Nurse Susan standing behind her.

She quickly stood and turned around to face the elderly woman who had come to visit her. She tucked strands of dark brown hair behind her ear. "Miss Susan," she greeted brightly, only for her smile to fade upon seeing the dress draped over the older woman's arm. It was a creamy yellow and from what she could see, very pretty. She bit her lip softly, starting to feel upset. She was only allowed to wear things other than her nightgowns when he wanted to see her. She didn't want to see him. "Do I have to Miss Susan?" She fidgeted on small, bare feet. Her thin, delicate hands curled the front of her gown and uncurled. She glanced behind her at the book of the most beautiful places in the world. "I was in Asia, can I finish Asia first? Asia is quite pretty, Miss Susan."

The old woman shook her head. "You know that is not possible, Bonnie. We do not keep Mr. Talisman waiting." Bonnie looked down at her feet. She really didn't want to go. Susan gave her soft, sympathetic smile. "I'm sure he will have a gift for you, dear. I'm sure you want to see that. The last gift was beautiful wasn't it?"

Bonnie glanced behind her again at her desk and at the small glass music box gifted to her by Mr. Talisman last time. She looked around her small bedroom, she had many gifts from Mr. Talisman on her nightstand, dressers, and in her closest. Mr. Talisman always gave her gifts. "Will he allow me pick my gift this time?" She asked softly, returning her attention back to the woman who she had known for as long as she could remember.

Ms. Susan laughed kindly. "Whatever could you possibly want that he hasn't already spoiled you with, child? You have jewelry, clothing, shoes anything you could ever need or want. Don't me greedy, dear."

Bonnie looked down, embarrassed. She didn't want to be greedy. "I just want to see some of those places in the book, Ms. Susan." The green eyed girl quickly said. "I want to see outside. I've never been outside before."

The woman's smile faded and she looked uncomfortable. "You'll have to ask him yourself dear." She finally said.

"Do you think he'll let me, if I promise to be good?" Bonnie thought she had been good lately. She no longer threw tantrums since Ms. Susan told her she, at eighteen, was much to old for that and she always did as she was told.

Ms. Susan looked away from her and held out the dress. "I'm sure if you ask him kindly he will certainly consider it."

Bonnie smiled, happy Ms. Susan thought it was possible. She took the dress from the woman, practically bouncing with excitement. Usually when she asked this question to Ms. Susan the woman would tell her to wait until she was older. She guessed getting older wasn't as bad as she originally had thought.

(FF)

"Bonnie, you look as beautiful as always." Bonnie looked down nervously as Mr. Talisman's cold hand ran down her face and brushed her hair back. She fidgeted as he took her chin and made her meet his dark brown eyes. "Come, I have a picture I would like for you to study." He let go of her chain and wrapped a large hand around her arm and led her further into his bedroom, towards his desk in the corner. He sat her down in his leather chair and pointed at the picture there. "Can you find him?"

Bonnie bit her lip and studied the picture. It was a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed man. She had never seen him before, of course, just as she had never seen any of the people Mr. Talisman wanted her to find besides their photos. Bonnie touched the photo with soft fingers and frowned. "Who is he, Mr. Talisman?"

Mr. Talisman's hand found her shoulder and she tensed as he began to massage the tense muscles. "He is someone a person is paying me a lot of money for their location. Can you find him?"

Bonnie blinked away any wetness gathering in her eyes and swallowed. "Do you have anything of his? I need something to tie to him, Mr. Talisman."

The man's hand left her shoulder. "Of course," he said open one of his desk drawers and pulled out a dark blue tie, "I know how this works by now, I should have had this out and ready."

Bonnie didn't say anything as she took the tie and closed her eyes, she began to mumble the familiar spell she was given so long ago to find the people Mr. Talisman wanted her to find. It had been an old woman who had taught her, she had been withered and frail and a harsh teacher. Her tiny hands back than had seen many lashes from the woman's stick. The woman said she was so tough her her because she had to be ready and prepared to take her place when she was gone, and that was exactly what Bonnie did. She found people for Mr. Talisman and it wasn't so bad at first very lonely, but not bad, though she was never allowed outside his home or out of her room really, she had been given lots of books and movies to watch and she didn't have to go to school, something she had long since forgotten what it even was exactly or rather why she didn't particularly like it. But when she turned fourteen things changed with Mr. Talisman, he made her do things she didn't really want to do. Things that hurt and things she didn't really understand.

"Its hard," she mumbled after a full minute of concentrating, "its like I'm being blocked, Mr. Talisman." She opened her eyes and forced herself to look at him.

"Try harder, my doll," he ordered, "you are a powerful witch, it is why I chose you. Don't disappoint me." Bonnie swallowed and nodded weakly, she looked away from him and closed her eyes again. She began to concentrate, harder, so hard she felt the drip of blood from her nose hit her upper lip. She pushed on, she was raised to never disappoint Mr. Talisman and she wasn't going to start to. Finally she got what she was looking for and waved her hand weakly. Mr. Talisman quickly placed a pen in her hand and pushed a pad towards her. She quickly wrote down the location of the man, light headed. Mr. Talisman picked up the pad. "That's my girl, he cooed."

Bonnie leaned heavily against the desk trying to gather herself, she wiped her her lip and nose. She stiffened when she felt a heavy, cold hand come to rest on the back of her neck. "Can my gift be a trip?" She blurted out quickly. "It doesn't have to be far. I just want to see some of the places, no, one of the places in my book."

"Hmmm," Mr. Talisman said thoughtfully, his hand running down her neck and back. "What are you willing to do for it, Bonnie? That's an awfully big reward."

Bonnie wanted to whimper when his hand moved around to the front of her body. "I don't know," she said meekly.

His hand left her body, but she knew it wasn't over. "Come and lay with me, Bonnie." He ordered walking off towards his bed.

After a minute, Bonnie stiffly stood.

(FF)

"Dear, come out of the shower, you've been in there for over an hour. I know the water isn't still warm."

Bonnie came out of her thoughts with a jolt upon hearing Ms. Susan's voice. She shivered and blinked up at the shower nozzle which was spraying cold water. She quickly reached and turned off the water and stepped out of her shower and reached for a fluffy, white towel, wrapping it around her body.

She found herself staring into a partially fogged up mirror at her reflection. She ground herself wondering who she had gotten green eyes from and which one of her parents did she look like. She use to be able to remember, but no longer could. As she studied herself, she caught a glimpse of a bite mark on her neck and quickly looked away, stomach queasy.

"Bonnie"

"I'm coming, Ms. Susan." The young witch quickly said as she dried off and got dressed in the bathroom. She stepped out into her bedroom and smiled at the old woman. "What brings you by, Ms. Susan?"

The older woman smiled in return. "I wanted to know if there was anything special you would like for dinner, Mr. Talisman's orders."

Bonnie hugged herself. "Mr. Talisman is back? Has he said anything about what I asked for?"

Ms. Susan avoided her gaze. "Mr. Talisman hasn't returned yet and as for your gift," she sighed, "he has ordered you a full set of Dvds on world geography where you travel along with the hosts all across the world."

Bonnie frowned. A DVD? She bit her lip to stop it from quivering. "He's not going to let me go outside?"

"When you're older, dear, he will."

"You always tell me that." Bonnie shouted, unable to keep her tears from falling. "I don't understand why I can't go. I've been good, I've done everything he's asked of me." She stomped her foot in frustration.

Ms. Susan gave a a scolding frown. "What did I tell you about throwing tantrums, young lady?" She wagged her finger at her. "You are just too spoiled."

Bonnie struggled to catch her breath and fight off sobs. "Its not fair." She threw back. "I am not spoiled, I just want to go outside. Why won't he allow me to go outside." Ms. Susan shook her head at her. "It hurts, Ms. Susan." She sobbed. "When he makes me lay in bed with him, it hurts."

The old woman's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm done talking to you today." she snapped. "I'll be back when you start to behave."

The old woman whirled around on her heels and marched out of Bonnie's prison, locks sliding into place.

Bonnie collapsed heavily onto her bed.

(FF)

Bonnie ran.

She ran and ignored the pain in her bare feet caused by all of the rocks and sticks she trampled over as she made her escape. She was confused, alone, and scared. She had no idea where she was going, no, that wasn't true.

The dream had told her to go to a placed called Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was hungry and cold in only her thin nightgown. She had been running for hours over a two day period, avoiding people and being led only by and unknown voice and a hazy dream. She somehow arrived to her destination, only proven when the nagging feeling stopped propelling her forward. She found herself outside of a cozy little home. She had collapsed on the back porch and curled herself up against the door with her gown over her legs, she waited. She had no idea what she was waiting for, but she waited.

Her hunger made her weak and she was afraid that Mr. Talisman would come and find her, but she stayed were she was, refusing to move until something happened, than it did.

"Who are you?" The question made her heart jump rather than the strangers appearance, she had somehow felt that he was coming, so he hadn't frightened her. She looked up at the man as he stood just at the bottom of the back stairs staring up at her with narrowed bright blue eyes. He was pretty, was her first thought. He was pretty like temples in rural Japan and the paintings painting on the ceiling of old churches. Pretty in a sort of sacred, awe inspiring sort of way. He had shaggy, jet black hair, unblemished skin, and bright, bright eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest. He was before her in seconds, eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" He asked again a little more aggressively. "And why are you here?"

She blinked at his sudden appearance, he had moved in a blink of the eye. A vampire, her mind supplied, her lessons from the old woman's who's place she took came to mind, but she wasn't afraid. Though a part of her said she should be. "My name is Bonnie," she introduced herself softly, nervously pulling at her torn nightgown, his eyes seemed to take in her state. Feeling rude, Bonnie struggled to her feet with the help of a wall. "And as to why I'm here," she said slowly with a frown, "my dream told me to come here." She met his eyes because Ms. Susan always said you were suppose to meet someone's eyes when you spoke to them. "Who are you?"

He seemed to be thinking and a little tense. "Your dream told you to come here?" He asked, not answering her question.

Bonnie nodded. "I ran away from Mr. Talisman and I don't want to go back." She explained as if that was suppose to make since to him. She glanced behind her. "Is this your house?" She asked. Maybe he would know why she felt as if she had to come here.

"No," he answered with a furrowed brow, he glanced at the house, "this was a witch's house."

Her eyes widened. "I'm a witch," she told him, "do you think that's why I felt as if I was suppose to come here?" She asked. "Who's the witch that lives here? What's her name?"

"She's dead," he told her bluntly.

Bonnie felt as if she had been kicked in the chest. "Dead?" She repeated unsure why she was feeling so upset at the idea.

"That's what I said," he raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Bonnie nodded, oblivious to his eye roll.

He stared at her. "So you're Bonnie?" She looked up at him quickly at hearing her name.

She quickly nodded. "What's your name?" She asked again. Her stomach growled loudly and she bit her lip in embarrassment. She hugged her middle. How was she suppose to get food if Ms. Susan wasn't around to give it to her?

The man before her laughed dryly. "Well, how about we go get some food for you, Bonbon?"

The girl looked up at him in surprise.

(FF)

Bonnie had never been inside of a restaurant before. She looked around excitedly, not noticing all of the people giving her odd looks because of her dirty feet and torn gown. She was too busy looking at everything.

"You have to order something," the vampire said, watching her from the corner of his eye as he knocked back another shot of brown liquid. Whatever it was it didn't smell very good. He tapped the shiny piece of paper in front of her.

Bonnie looked down at it and frowned. "I can have whatever I want?" She asked, studying the menu.

The man shrugged. "Sure," he took another shot.

She looked up at him and frowned. "I thought vampires only drank blood? I didn't know you guys are human food."

Damon made an odd choking noise before he sat the tiny glass down roughly. "Say it a little louder, Bonbon, I don't think the people outside heard you." Bonnie frowned in confusion. He looked at her. "So you do know what I am, huh?"

Bonnie cocked her head. "Its pretty obvious." she shrugged. The man smirked in amusement.

"I know right? I mean no normal joe could be this sexy."

"Sexy?" Bonnie repeated. "You are pretty but I don't know enough about sex appeal really in order to agree with you."

The man laughed again. "Damon," he finally said, "my name is Damon."

Bonnie smiled brightly. "Its a pleasure, Damon." Bonnie found herself stuffed on chicken tenders and something called soda, which she couldn't get enough of. "Damon," she whispered, leaning towards the vampire and looking around. "I gotta pee," she whispered.

Damon turned quickly and stared at her. "That's nice," he said slowly.

Bonnie frowned. "Where do I go?"

He gave her an odd look but pointed and she quickly jumped off the stool, but stopped herself from from rushing off, she turned back to look at the man.

"You're not going to leave without me, are you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure," he shrugged.

"Promise?"

He smirked. "I promise."

Satisfied, Bonnie quickly sped off to the bathroom.

(FF)

Sheila Bennett's granddaughter, who would have thought he would have been able to keep his word after all. Damon snorted into his glass of bourbon. It was unfortunate that Sheila died helping him out but it wasn't as if she had done it for free, he had promised to help her find her missing granddaughter. Despite what everyone might say about him, he did plan on keeping his word even though the woman had died and look at him, he did.

He watched as Bonnie exited the restroom and smiled at him. True, she found him, but he sort of found her too. He guessed he could keep her safe to repay his debt to Sheila and a plus would be the fact that Bonnie is a witch and it would be good to have her on his side. The little time he had spent with her, he had decided she was very sheltered and probably easily manipulated.

He smirked back at the dirty girl.

His day just got a whole lot better.


End file.
